The Organization Escapades: A Hope for Fame
by Midnight Forest
Summary: Demyx forms a band within the Organization. Follow them through the life of musicians. Endure all the influences of Sex, Drugs, and Unrequitted love for that one-night-stander. Many Pairings, however, the main one is that of Demyx and a surprise FF Char.
1. Measure 1: Making the Band

**I love this request, at first I didn't know if I would be able to do it, because the secret FF character doesn't even show up in the KH series yet, but he will be paired with Demyx. Let's face it, Dem needs a little love, sex, and magic. This intro chapter was thrown together so, it's not all that planned out, but there is a bit of early slash… **

**The Organization Escapades:**

**A Hope for Fame**

"You are probably all wondering why I called you all here today-"

"Actually, I am wondering, Demyx. What is the reason for waking us up at 6am on a day off?" Vexen's eye twitched as he questioned Demyx on his rudeness. He had called the entire Organization in for a very urgent meeting. Everyone knew it couldn't be that urgent, but they got up anyway in order to meet the musician's demands.

"Where's Xemnas?" Demyx asked.

"Do you really think the Superior, with all the work he does, would want to wake up this early on a vacation, let alone any day for the likes of your foolishness?" Saïx scolded the mullet head. Demyx stared the aqua haired man down with an almost serious glare. Axel came up behind the Diviner and wrapped his arms around him causing an obvious shade of red to rise up to Number VII's cheeks. The other members gazed in astonishment, jaw dropped and eyes popped at this new display of affection. They were equally surprised at the fact that Saïx was blushing wildly out of control.

"Wait, since when is Berserker boy hot for Hotspot?" Xigbar asked bluntly.

"Correction, when is Berserker boy hot for anyone?" Lexaeus punched both Xigbar and Vexen over the top of their heads for their comments.

"I believe it's their business, gentlemen."

"What!" Saïx yelled, "Axel and I are not like that!"

"Oh, really? That's not what these pictures say!" Larxene threw three photos in three different locations, each with Axel and Saïx smiling or having fun. "Now you tell me, is it really like that?"

"What the hell, Larxene!" Axel screamed loudly, "now I see why they call you the Savage Nymph. You are unbelievably retarded, selfish, conniving, and you will never get laid!" No one had ever seen Axel that upset. He was always cheerful and easygoing. Something had to give one day, and it had to be this day. Saïx got up to leave, which Axel tried to stop, but was unsuccessful when the aqua haired man disappeared through a dark corridor. "Saïx…"

"Now, on to more important matters! The reason why I called you all in here today is because I hired an agent!" Demyx broke the silence with his usual cheery persona.

"What does that have to do with us?" Xaldin asked, with an obvious annoyance in his deep voice.

"Well…"

"Well… well, what?"

"Would you shut the hell up and let me finish, Zexion?" Demyx cried out. "The agent said that the best new thing in the music industry is a rockin' band! In closing, I propose that we form our own Organization XIII band!"

"That's it, I'm leaving," Luxord said rising to his feet and walking toward the exit, "Demyx, go blow on your mother's cock." After his comment, everyone else was about to leave.

"Oh come on, we could have all the fame and fortune…"

"WHAT?" They all scurried back except for Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin.

"Right, we'll be getting a record deal and lot's of money if we do this. So, what do you say guys?"

"Fine," Luxord said, "I'll partake this musical career…"

"Not so fast, Lux," The Gambler shot a glare towards the Nocturne that clearly said 'don't be messing with my money, bitch', but he ignored it. "I can't just put anyone in. You have to show me talent. I am holding auditions this afternoon, so be prepared to show me what you got!" Demyx pranced out of the conference room while goofily laughing, the other members sighing in annoyance.

"So," Luxord broke the silence, "I don't have any musical talent."

"Sucks for you, buddy boy," Axel replied. The Gambler looked around at the other members multiple times and gasped while pointing his long index finger to everyone.

"You mean to tell me you all have music talent?"

"Well," Larxene said, "Before I became a Nobody, I was a pretty good singer, and I played the cello. All I have to do is incorporate that into the Bass Guitar and it might work out."

"What about you, Axel?"

"Drummer…"

"Xigbar?"

"Lead Guitar…"

"Roxas?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure if Sora had any musical talent, but I feel that it's something I can find out," he said with a smile.

"Great…"

"Alright! Let us commence with the auditions!" Demyx cried out loud enough for the entire castle to hear.

"Demyx," Xemnas called over the intercom system.

"Yes, Superior?"

"Shut up, damn it!"

The Musician whined to himself before calling in the first person to audition. It was Larxene, who came in with a Bass Guitar.

"Now, I know this will be hard for you, but I have two talents; singing and bass! Now, be amazed by my wondrous tone." As she began to sing, Demyx held in a laugh at how stupid she looked trying to hold a tune. She stopped and glared into Demyx's face with deep frustration. "What the hell is so funny, mullet head?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat and calmed himself down. "Please, tell me you are a good bass player."

When she didn't utter a word, the Nocturne was frightened as she raised her hand to the strings and strummed a few notes. His eyes lit up while she played; astonished of the skill she possessed. It wasn't all that good, but it wasn't bad either. He could tell she probably had experience with string instruments.

"So, you played the cello, didn't you?" Demyx asked.

"How did you know?"

"Surprisingly, you have a soft touch of the strings so, I knew it wasn't guitar, but rather a more classical instrument. You are in!"

"Hmm, I told you I was good!"

"Don't get carried away. Send in the next one…"

Many hours later, he had gathered a drummer, who was Axel. He was greatly impressed of Axel's sense of rhythm, and the many different beats and tempos he could play. Larxene, Axel, and Demyx were in Demyx's room planning out what to do next.

"So, I wrote a song…"

"Let me see it," Larxene grabbed the paper from his hand and took a look at the prepared sheet music. "Wow, not bad. A love song, eh? Never thought you had it in you. We don't love anyway."

"Well, I wrote it a long time ago and I wanted to bring it out at the right time," Demyx smiled for a moment and then his smile quickly faded, "the only problem is finding a good voice to actually sing it."

"Well-"

"-And no, Larxene, you cannot sing it. You are the bass player and that's it." He sighed and rest his head in his palms before Axel rose to his feet.

"I think I might know someone!" Axel bellowed, unaware that Demyx was falling asleep. He snickered and left the room quickly whilst leaving the Nymph to attempt to "sing" the song in which Demyx wrote.

Throughout the Castle's corridors, light humming could be heard. The humming was overlapped with the sound of cascading water, which concluded that this melodious voice was coming from the bathroom. Outside the bathroom, a figured dressed in a black cloak chuckled as he opened the door to the bathroom slowly and crept inside. The figure inched his way over to the running shower, slowly slid open the door, and went inside while stripping the cloak off. "ROXAS!"

"AAHHH!" the blonde screamed while covering up his body, "A-Axel, what are you doing in here! Please, leave!"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" He grinned widely at Roxas' reaction, which he never grew tired of. It just made him cuter, in his own opinion, and all the more lustful. "Besides, it's not like you're hiding anything. Unless, you don't like me anymore."

"No, it's…not that, it's just-"

"Oh, Roxas," he cut him off while wrapping his arms around the smaller boy from behind and holding his body close to his own. "I have a little proposal for you, my beautiful angel." At this moment, Roxas' cheeks began to swell red, and not from the warm water sprinkling from the showerhead. "And, I know you will oblige, my friend."

"Axel, friends don't do this!" Roxas cried out with what little voice he had left. Axel ceased this opportunity to send one of his fingers into Roxas' ajar mouth, soaking it up in Roxas' saliva, cherishing this moment as the blonde's soft tongue gave the fire head chills.

"Then call us friends with benefits, or would you rather be called my lover?" He said as he lightly massaged Roxas' left nipple between his fingers causing the Keyholder to gasp in pleasure. This enticed a hungry grin on Axel's face, which led him to continue his movements, moving his hand down to Roxas' groin; he then gasped when he felt the blonde's stiffening member. "Have you gotten bigger?"

"How is that possible? And how would you even know how big I was before?"

"Apparently, you have forgotten about our little exchange in the kitchen last month, when you were wearing nothing but a pair of shorts."

"Those were Zexion's and I only wore them because my clothes had gotten wet-ah!" His ranting was cut off when Axel sucked on his neck and began to stroke Roxas' length, his own larger one becoming incredibly hard against Roxas' thigh. "No, stop it, Axel…"

"Mm, Roxas, I love it when you tell me to stop. You just make me wanna do more!" He stopped for a second to capture Roxas' lips in his for one moment to force his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and tasted his wet cavern. He pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Roxas, you love it when I touch your body, don't you? We could be lovers you know. All we have to do to make it official is to…" He trailed a finger down his back all the way to his bottom. He began to massage a cheek before Roxas completely pulled away and glared up at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, his red locks wet, and stuck to his body, and water dripping from every part of him. Roxas almost passed out from how hot he was getting.

"I can't do that. I don't want to…"

"Well, I think Mr. Winky down there says otherwise…" A smug grin sent Roxas' eyes down to his hardened cock and he covered it up. Axel inched toward him and grabbed the blonde's length. "Let me help you with that…" He put his own length with Roxas' and began pumping them both, sending Roxas into a flurry of moans and groans.

"A-Axel!" He cried, before Axel captured his lips again, in a rough kiss, driving his tongue into the other's mouth, savoring his aroma and taste. Roxas was unwillingly thrown back, and fell out of the shower onto the floor. "Ouch! Axel, that hurt!" Axel smiled as he drooled over dripping-wet Roxas, on the floor, naked, with his legs apart. He was practically begging for attention.

"Shh," he hushed the younger boy by going down on Roxas' rock hard cock and took almost all of him into his mouth. Roxas couldn't help but run his fingers through Axel's wet, red hair and grab a fistful, now thrusting into the older male's mouth. '_Haha, I think I got him, Demyx.'_

**I told you there would be other favorite couples in this… It's not just gonna be Demyx and that surprise FF character. And Axel is a mega-player. He has both Roxas and Saïx. Maybe I'll do a threesome of them in the far future… LOOK OUT!**

**Anyways, This is a request from Lunaluparium. I know that this isn't what you wanted exactly, however, the next chapter will introduce the character you wanted.**

**The summer has me even more busy than the freaking school year, so requests will take a while.. I still have three of them backed up, but while I'm out and about, I'll jot ideas down… I'm the writer on the spot, you know who I am, Let me know you..**

**Drop me a PM sometime and we can get acquainted. Don't be shy :3 **

**Read, Review, and Rock on!**


	2. Measure 2: The Org Mem Phase

There will now be a time skip… I usually hate these, however, This story has to get going or I will break my promise to Lunaluparium.

Measure 2

_6 months later…_

"Ok guys, high energy for the final shot!"

Smiles were flashed, poses were struck, and emotions were flung. This was the first photo shoot for the rising stars, the Organization, a band who has topped the charts with their debut single, "Don't Rush". They are made up of the lead guitarist, Demyx, the Bassist Larxene, the drummer Axel, the keyboardist, Zexion, and last, but not least, the vocalist Roxas.

"That was awesome, guys! Take five!" As the lights dimmed, the rock stars walked in separate groups, Axel tagging behind Roxas, and Zexion with Larxene and Demyx.

Zexion picked up a bottle of water at the refreshments table before removing his sunglasses from his face. Glaring deeply at the bottle of ice cold water, he scratched his throat with a low grunt while blowing up his hair from his face. "Remind me why I agreed to be in this stupid excuse for a band…"

"Because," Demyx began while playing with the Icy teen's hair, "you love us so much."

"Shut up," Zexion said as he smacked Demyx's hand away.

"And…"

"…" The Schemer knew what was coming next.

"You also love Marluxia, and unless you want me to start a rumor about you having genital herpes, I suggest you not complain, doll," the musician said with a smile, evil reflecting off of his transparent face. "And wouldn't that be ashamed considering he actually gave you a blowjob-"

"How the hell did you know about that!" Zexion asked, an obvious blush shading his face with pink all over.

"It helps," Demyx took a small notepad from out of his guitar case, "if you keep you personal belongings hidden well."

"My JOURNAL!"

"You are so Junior High; keeping a little diary and putting in your little fantasies in it is so not like you," Larxene said with a giggle.

"Shut up, you savage!"

Larxene grabbed the book and began to read a page aloud. "Oh, this one is good: _'March 12. I finally got up the courage to talk to him, but when I went in the room, the lights were off and Marluxia was in this very SEXY outfit,'_ oh, notice how he capitalized SEXY-"

"Give me that, bitch!" Zexion snatched the book from her so forcefully, that her nail almost broke. She was taken aback by this aggression within the Schemer she had ne'er encountered before.

"I should murder you for that outburst, Zexxi," Larxene said, drawing her knives in the process.

"Try and catch me, ho."

* * *

"Axel, no…" As usual, Roxas was trapped in Axel's frills of seduction. This time they ended up in the Agency's conference room.

"No, what, my little prince?"

"Stop this!" Roxas struggled to get out of Axel's grip, however his grip was way too strong. The redhead lightly kissed his neck and…

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find - um, never mind…"

Roxas quickly shot up and blushed in embarrassment as a young man around his early twenties entered the conference room. Upon his face, lay a clear redness in witnessing the two boys' make-out session. Axel was the only one not frozen in place, as he strode over to the man seductively.

"You know," he said, "since I am still in the mood, a threesome might just satisfy my needs. Then Roxas won't have to undergo much agonizing pain in his ass…"

"WHAT?" The other two screamed.

* * *

"Master, we are nearing our destination, and will be making our descent in five minutes. I suggest you utilize the facilities beforehand."

"Machin, quit treating me like a child, I can take care of myself, and I am well potty trained."

"Young Master, you have only fourteen years of yourself. You still need guidance. Your father agrees with me."

"My father is hardly around to be dictating guidance to me," the young boy said disdainfully. He fastened his seat belt as the jet descended gradually to the runway. Once it came to a stop, the door opened and a flight of stairs rose to the door. The teen growled as he exit the jet and walked down the stairs to a black hovering car. Seating himself in the backseat of the hovering vehicle, it took off into town.

"Machin, what is on our agenda while we are here?"

"Well, sir," the assumed butler began, "you are to make a public appearance in Town Square this afternoon and announce your father's merge with Merkor Inc."

"Isn't that a talent agency?"

"Uh, yes sir."

The young teen traced his jaw line with his pale fine-groomed fingers in an impatient way. "What would Father want with a Talent Agency when he is head of an Electronics Company?"

"Well," Machin retrieved a poster from his briefcase and unrolled it to reveal what appeared to be a group of teenagers with instruments and matching outfits with a predominate blue color.

"What is this?"

"That is the band, The Organization, Merkor's newest talent, and a great one at that," he explained.

"Really?" the young one asked, "then why haven't I heard of them?"

"Their style is more alternative rock and pop. Your father only allows you to listen to classical and jazz."

"You had to remind me," he said with a saddened tone. The sound of loud music came into hearing as they neared Town Square. The strident tone of the song being played practically deafened the young boy in the car. He caught a glimpse of the source of that deafening tune and immediate gasped. It was none other than the band on the poster Machin had shown him only minutes prior. "Driver, pull over here!" He got out of the car and squirmed his way into the crowd, Machin trailing slightly far behind him.

* * *

**"The thin line between love and hate**  
**From which no bounds can reciprocate**  
**Your eyes that hold the great mystery**  
**Of the dire true feelings you have for me…"**

This song that Roxas sang was the bonus track featured on their debut CD, "Rage is Something Beautiful", in which many styles and genres of music were also featured. This particular song had more of an alternative, upbeat pop style. The crowd was increasing in size within mere seconds as people caught glimpse of the performing band. Among the growing crowd, was the young Lord, abrasive and discomforted by the screaming fans pushing up against him.

"Sir, we should depart before this crowd becomes hectic and deadly," Machin eagerly suggested, wanting to leave himself.

"Wait, after this song." Though he was not accustomed to this genre of music, his mind and body were captured in the upbeat tune and the singer's voice. He closely observed each member of the band; their gestures, their appearance, and the way they played. One musician in particular caught his area of vision; not because of greatness, but more because of humor. His eye caught Demyx, whose hair, being almost mix of a mohawk and a mullet. A smile was brought to the teen's pale-pink lips.

Up on the stage, Axel caught Demyx's attention. "Yo, Dem, lots of cute chicks out there!"

"You know it-" Number IX's last word was caught in his throat as his eyes met the clear blue-green ones of another. The said other locked eyes with Demyx and they widened. Demyx stopped playing for a moment to observe the stunning sight before him. Located in the center of the crowd, smiling at him, was human perfection. The person, appearing to be a teenager, also sported a layered wavy style of silvery hair, which sat at said person's shoulders neatly.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Axel asked quizzically of sorts.

Demyx continued to stand there, completely bewildered and was seconds away from just releasing his guitar from his grip. Providentially, the song had ended, with Zexion playing the final chord and Roxas with a descending riff. The crowd went crazy, which snapped the mullet head out of his daze and he turned his attention back to the real world.

"Thank you all! We Love You!" Roxas chanted on eliciting more screams from the crowd.

"Roxas we love you!" One cry was heard among others such as: "You are so sexy!", "I want your body!", and "Yeah Baby!" The blond felt a fierce heat rise to his cheeks as the comments became more sexual than anything. Roxas had become the defined "eye-candy" of the group, taking in the most fans because of his obvious good voice, his boyish, cute appearance, and his obscure innocence, which most knew was a mask.

The band departed from the stage into the parking lot where there bus was. Larxene was humming the song they performed in a low tone while letting a smile grace her lips. "We really rocked hard, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Zexion replied, "and I have to say, I am enjoying this much more then I thought I would. Having this many fans is pretty cool…"

"What fans do you have?" The Nymph asked through gritted teeth.

Zexion held up a magazine with them on the cover. The headline was "Which Org Mem is your fave?"

"What the hell?" Larxene grabbed the magazine and opened to the cover story, which had a chart located directly in the middle.

"This shows our fandom and who likes which member more. As you can see, Roxas stands at first place. Axel and myself are tied for second place, with Demyx in third, and you, dead last."

"What? How is that possible?" The blonde shrieked looking over the chart multiple times.

"Simple, Larx. Our band appeals to most girls because we are mostly guys in the first place. The only guy fans we have are the ones who foolishly like you," Axel began, with no kind of increase in volume or tone, showing his calmness about the situation, "they just don't see through that Jason mask you've put up to make yourself seem appealing."

"Axel, shut your damned mouth!"

"Oh, how vulgar, Number XII," Axel retorted with a loud chuckle.

The trip to the hotel from the public concert was airy and oddly quiet. No one, not even the very talkative and cheerful Demyx, uttered a single term. The steel-haired teen was listening to music while reading a book that Marluxia gave to him. Larxene was surfing the internet while sulking about not having a boyfriend. Axel and Demyx were falling asleep on each other while softly passing a few words to one another.

"So, tell me, Demy," Axel's arm went around Demyx;s shoulder to pull him closer to him, "who were you so taken with during the performance that you actually stopped playing?"

The dirty blonde's face became slightly red through the embarrassment of not only the recollection of his stupid gaze as he stopped playing during the performance, but the fact that he was captured so easily by that girl's looks. "I didn't know her. But she was beautiful…" As he trailed of, his mind was captured in dream land, as was Axel's shortly afterward.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, the band disembarked and trailed into their respective rooms. Demyx was called to another room. A man wearing a tuxedo guided him to the room and opened the door. He called him to go inside. This was a penthouse suite, which evidenced that the caller was definitely rich, and had something to offer for a price, of course.

"Good Evening." The voice was soft, and sounded young. Almost like a young boy. The mullet head peered forward to see the figure emerge from the bathroom in a complimentary red bathrobe given to penthouse guests. "I must say, I enjoyed your performance." His face became clear to Demyx, which sent him in a complete state of disarray. "I can't wait to work with you in the near future."

Demyx couldn't hold his vigor to par and lost his balance. His body weakened as he examined the face of the soft voice now calling to him whilst blackening out.

* * *

**I actually wanna make this story go faster, but with school and stuff.. No free time.**

**Read, Review, and Rock On! Arrivaderci!**


	3. Measure 3: The Angel's Feathers

**A lot of things happen throughout the week, so I will eventually complete this story, slowly, but surely. It won't be all that long, mostly because, once I get them together then it's all downhill.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this before so, I suppose I will now… This story is fan-made, which means I do not own any of the characters or venues within it, except for Machin the Butler. He will actually have a bigger role in the future.**

**Warnings: Yaoi of course, sexual preferences and explicit scenes. There will also be some strong suggestive language. (If you don't like yaoi, don't read it… And if you read it and realize it's yaoi because I didn't put the warning in previous chapters, don't waste my time and yours submitting a review. It makes a retarded situation even more retarded.**

* * *

Measure 3: The Angel's Feathers

Previously on "A Hope for Fame":

_Arriving at the hotel, the band disembarked and trailed into their respective rooms. Demyx was called to another room. A man wearing a tuxedo guided him to the room and opened the door. He called him to go inside. This was a penthouse suite, which evidenced that the caller was definitely rich, and had something to offer for a price, of course._

_"Good Evening." The voice was soft, and sounded young. Almost like a young boy. The mullet head peered forward to see the figure emerge from the bathroom in a complimentary red bathrobe given to penthouse guests. "I must say, I enjoyed your performance." His face became clear to Demyx, which sent him in a complete state of disarray. "I can't wait to work with you in the near future."_

_Demyx couldn't hold his vigor to par and lost his balance. His body weakened as he examined the face of the soft voice now calling to him whilst blackening out._

**Suddenly, I'm falling harder than ever**

**I can find no words to describe the velocity**

**I was flying on golden wings so high**

**Now I'm falling harder than ever**

Those simple lyrics wandered through the Musician's mind as the face of perfection was placed in his imagination. _"What happened?"_ Demyx thought to himself, _"Oh, that's right you stupid piece of shit! You fainted like a little chick!"_

When he finally came to, he found his body to be lie down on what seemed to be a white plush couch, soft as a bed of feathers. He felt like he was floating, or even, lying on a cloud. His bright green eyes met bluer-green ones and a soft pale-skinned face, more radiant than he's ever witnessed before.

"Are you alright?" He asked… Wait, HE?

Demyx immediately shot up, ignoring the pain it brought to suddenly force his body to move after being dormant for a long period of time. "Dude! You're a DUDE!"

"No, really?" The young teen said with apparent sarcasm in his voice. "I believe I've been a 'dude' since my mother's egg was fertilized by my father's sperm cell…"

"What?" He remembered that face like it was his own. It was one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen in his life; the fact it belonged to a man made the musician cringe. "Get away from me, you weirdo!"

"Ok?" The silver-haired boy stood up and sat down on the chair opposite of where Demyx was seated. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Do you have, like, a sister, or something?"

"Or something? I'm an only child." Multiple expressions were released from the silvery-blonde's face. "What's this all about?"

Demyx sat in silence for a few moments, pondering on how big of a mistake he made. He knew that he couldn't mistake that face, that hair, that skin. There's no way, but there was something he did completely misinterpret; the gender. He felt like a fool. Unlike most of the Organization boys, he would never proclaim love to another man. His thoughts were halted as he was given something ice cold and slightly fluid.

"Here, take this." The young boy handed Demyx an ice pack wrapped in a silk cloth. It stayed in his hands for almost a minute before the blonde finally took the ice pack, leaned the musician down and put the ice pack on his forehead. "This will help cool you down. You were running a high fever of 102. Any more and we would have had to take you to the nearest hospital!" He began to laugh lightly. Demyx found himself becoming warmer instead of cooler as he heard the boy's delicate laugh and watched the way his body move in mid-laughter. "I guess," the blonde continued, "all that work has you a bit stressed out, huh? I know the feeling all too well."

"Wait, you're just a kid. What kind of work do you have besides preschool?" Demyx asked in a delirious way.

He received a pout from the younger male, which in turn, made the musician blush out of pure instinct. He just couldn't deny the teen's cuteness. "I'm fourteen, you dolt!" Demyx put up his hands in defense while chuckling as much as his body could handle at the moment. "And for the record, I am home-schooled when I am traveling on business."

"Wow, what keeps you so busy."

"My father does… Allow me to introduce myself," he cleared his throat, "I am Hope Estheim, heir to Estheim Electronics, the pioneers in today's tetra technology."

"Whoa! Estheim Electronics? That's majorly awesome, dude! I only buy Estheim products when it comes to devices and gadgets. My name's Demyx," he said while sitting back up and removing the ice pack, "The Dazzling leader of the Organization…"

"Oh, nice to meet you. I am well aware of who you are, Demyx. You see, my father has begun a merger with Merkor Inc., whom you are currently signed with…"

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Four hours."

"Whoa, really?" Demyx's eyes widened.

"No, not really," Hope said with a wink of his blue-green eye. The musician laughed nervously as he tried hard to hide the obvious blush creeping out to his face. Hope made his way over to the television and turned it on, his toothy grin apparent on his face. This boy was definitely an angel and he didn't even know it. Even though he had only known him for a few minutes, it was like meeting a soulmate. However, Hope was a dude. All things aside, Demyx thought deeply about what the grin was all about until his thoughts were temporarily terminated by the current airing on TV.

"What's going on?" The dirty-blond asked.

* * *

News Update:

_MC: Today on KHW2 News, we bring to you the latest updates in world and outer-world affairs._

_Anchor 1: Good Afternoon, I'm Bartz Klauser._

_Anchor 2: And I'm Aerith Gainsborough._

_Bartz: Earlier this week we celebrated the birthday of Kairi, Princess of Radiant Garden, currently living on Destiny Islands. Earlier today, Kairi was found missing after her appearance in Newtract City, along with her close friend; Acting Sensation and Recording artist, Naminé…_

_Aerith: The two were last seen at a local concert open to the public starring the new hit band, the Organization. Apparently, eye-witnesses have stated that they got into a white hover limo. Family, friends, and close associates claim to have not heard from them, or even been able to contact them since this morning. Authorities all over have been notified and are on duty 24/7. If you know anything, or have any clues whatsoever as to their whereabouts, please contact your local precinct._

_Bartz: In other news, Princess Garnet and Zidane Tribal have finally tied the knot._

_Aerith: And everyone's going crazy over The Organization! Those news updates when we return after a short break._

_(Theme Music and Cut to commercial)_

_

* * *

_

"And cut! Take a short break, we're back on the air in two!"

"Wow," Bartz began, "I can't believe Kairi and Naminé are missing."

"Yeah, I know," Aerith replied, "I just spoke to Kairi at her birthday banquet."

"You were invited to that?"

"Obviously, considering we're friends and that I lived in Radiant Garden," Aerith spat, knowing she was getting the best of the brunet.

"You're friends with her? I've been wanting to meet her for the longest time! Can you…"

"No," she cut him off. "I would never introduce you to my girlfriends."

Bartz gave a light 'humph' and took a sip of hot jasmine tea from his cup sitting on the desk in front of him. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "So, Aerith."

"Yes, Bartz," The brunette said with a slight uninterested undertone.

"I was wondering what you were doing later on."

"Well, I can say, definitely not you, Bartz. Nice try," Aerith uttered with a smile on her flawless face. Bartz sunk his head down onto the desk, edging a loud thud, also causing heads to turn towards the two anchors.

* * *

**Big thanks to our special guest, Final Fantasy V's Bartz Klauser, for making an appearance as the anchorman along with Aerith. I do not own FFV or any of it's characters. **

**Now Demyx and Hope have finally met, [Lunaluparium]. What awaits the two hell-bound boys? Oops, did I just give a spoiler? Maybe. However, you will have to read my next chapter whenever I decide it's time. This chapter was kinda short.**

**Please do me a favor and Review the chapter. I need those reviews to fuel my brain with more ideas. And also watch out for the continuation of "Hypnotic Flames" by request.**


End file.
